The New Girl is
by carmalpopcorn
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all 15. A new girl comes into the class with an akward air about her. And for some reason, Sasuke talks alot more............
1. Chapter 1

just gonna try a naruto story, even though i dont no much about the show.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. They had just had an exam, and he was the

first one done. He glanced over at Naruto, he was tapping his pencil on his

head trying to figure out the problems. The bell rang, signaling the exam

was over. Sasuke picked up his paper and handed it to the teacher. "So, how

do you think you did?" Naruto said when he got back. Sasuke shrugged.

-Later that day-

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher announced. A girl with long

black hair walked into the room. "Her name is Arya." (Air-uh) Arya turned

to the room with a dead-pan look about her face. Sasuke looked up. She

definatly wasn't human. He doesn't know what it was about her, but she just

had that sort of air about her. Her long hair flowed behind her as the

teacher directed her to sit behind Naruto. She had a walk of importance, of

grace. She held her head high as though nobody could amount to what she

could do. She wore long black jeans with a black shirt that flowed around her

as her hair. As she sat down, Sakura leaned in and whispered,"Hi! I'm Sakura,

and this is Naruto and Sasuke." She pointed them out. Arya glanced at each of

them, then turned to stare ahead of her.

-Next day-

Sasuke was the first in the class room. He wanted to find out what exactly

Arya was. And his predictions were right, she came in shortly after he had

arrived. When she sat down, he turned to her. "Hey," he started. She turned

to him and simply looked at him. "I know this sounds extremely rude but,

what exactly are you?" He looked at her. She looked back. "I'm

ok so tell me what you think, if you like it, I'll continue, if not then I'll just delete it. Just wanted to try something new. Oh by the way, I do own Arya, I made her up. 


	2. Remembering You

okay i finally got to this...here u go

Arya closed her mouth. She looked at Sasuke and thought. He reminded her of

someone. But who? Suddenly she remembered. Her eyes widened.

(Flashback)

"Arya!" a little boy yelled. "Yah, I'm right here. You don't have to yell,"

she yelled back at him. The boy giggled. "Arya, mom said it's time to go."

"Okay. Tell her I'll be right there." She sighed and shut her bedroom door.

Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass, 7 years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.

A few minutes later, Arya came down from her room throwing her hair to the

side. She ran down the stairs where her mom was yelling for her to hurry up.

As soon as she got down, she was ushered out the door.

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends.

"Now we're already late, so we're going to have to hurry," her mom kept

rushing them. They were headed to a party, Arya's cousin's. The little boy

giggled as he and Arya joked about how bad the party was going to be.

Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Their mother gave them stern looks as they continued to joke on. They started

down the ally that led to their cousin's house. A man came out from behind a

box that lay in the middle of the ally.

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends.

"Hello there," the man said in a sneer. Arya and the boy went quiet. Their

mother gabbed hold of their shoulders. "What do you want?" she said fiercely.

The man, quick as lightning, reached over and grabbed the boy. "No!" his

mother screamed. "What do you want? Give me my son back!" "Hahahaha!" This

man must be insane! Arya thought. The man pulled a blade from his pocket.

He laughed insanely. "I never had a good life, you know. So why should any

of you?" He lifted the blade into the air."TOMMY!" screamed Arya.

Summer has gone and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass, 20 years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends.

(Back to now)

Arya looked away. She grabbed hold of the cross that hang from her neck. "Hey,

you okay?" Sasuke looked at her with a worried look. She said nothing. She

stood and walked out of class. Sasuke watched in wonder of what happened.

-Later that day-

Sasuke found Arya in a tree. "Hey, you never finished what you were saying."

Arya looked down startled. She looked up at the sky, clutching her necklace.

"I'm empty."

Okay. if you like review please. And I would really like it if everyone that read this reviewed. Plz and thank you. 


	3. Sasuke's Problem

Maha. Guess who's back. Yah, that would be me. Hey, do you people even read this part of the story? Hey, this is very improtant. Of course, some of you obviously don't think so... Well grr on you people who dont read this part! It's just as interesting as the story! Fine. You people be like that. Here's your story...gosh...

Sasuke had thought about what Arya had said. What the heck did

she mean? 'I'm empty.' He sat up in his bed and looked at the

clock. 10:45. He sighed and layed back again. He remembered

clearly what had happened in his village. All the screams. His own

brother caused all that pain. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He couldn't change the fact that Itachi and he were kin. He

would've loved to if he could. So he, too, was empty. Loosing the

ones you love makes you feel that way, even if you could forget

about it. But then, he never really did forget about it, did he? He

still remembered it. He just shoved it away so that he could think

clear. But he supposed that's what everyone does when they have

a horrible something happen. Sasuke shook his head. Of course

everyone wanted to forget the horrible things. Maybe that's why

you never remember how it really started or happened. He

searched his mind to see if he could remember. No, of course he

couldn't. He rolled over and went to sleep.

Short chapter, I know. Sorry bout that. And just for your peoples info., this is NOT a Mary Sue or whatever you people call it. Just wait, you'll see. And nobody said Sasuke liked Arya, you know.


End file.
